Witch (610)
Witch, A.K.A. Experiment 610, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to utilize supernatural forces in order to subdue and abduct planetary leaders. Her powers include intangibility, animation, and many other reality-bending abilities. She is capable of possessing individuals and channeling her powers through their vessel, but she can be forced out of her victim if she sees her reflection. She appears in Stitch!. Bio Experiment 610 was the 610th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to use magic and reality-bending abilities to defeat and kidnap planetary leaders. 610 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Stitch!'' anime Hämsterviel gained possession of Witch and reprogrammed her to be able to possess humans to enhance her abilities. In her eponymous debut Witch was sealed in a box and released when Yuna and Jessica opened it. She possessed Jessica afterwards and turned her into an evil witch. After a tough battle, Witch was surrounded with six mirrors, forcing her out of Jessica and into Jumba's capture container. When Witch turns Jessica into an evil witch, Jessica's hair turns grey and her eyes turn light purple. She also wears an orange dress with a small black jacket, as well as black gloves with black boots. When Witch transforms Jessica into her demonic form, her hair has a little more twist. Her arms and legs grow purple fur with claws. She now wears the black dress with an extra red skirt. This time, she grows a tail and bat-like wings. There is also a red color around her eyes. In "Shogun", it is shown that Witch was dehydrated back into an experiment pod and locked in Jumba's vault. Biology Appearance Witch is a purple bat/ghost-like experiment. The back of her head is shaped like a cone and is curved at the bottom resembling a witch hat, her ears are small bat wings. She has dark blue eyes with eyelashes. Her stomach is light purple and her chest has a yellow heart. Her witch like hat head has a pattern of purple and then light purple stripes. Special Abilities Witch was designed to have many supernatural abilities. These include the abilities of a ghost and being able to possess others in order to turn them into evil witches too. Once possessed, the victim is under Witch's complete control and also has her variety of abilities such as animation, spontaneous generation, levitation, demonic transformation, and other forms of reality-bending abilities. Weaknesses Hämsterviel's transmutation of Witch makes it possible to force her out of her victim if she sees her reflection, much like how the evil creature Medusa was defeated in mythology, as well as making her weak to red peppers. Trivia *Witch is one of the rare experiments to not have black eyes like most experiments, having dark blue eyes instead. Interestingly, Witch shares this trait with Bonnie, another female experiment. **Witch is also one of the few experiments with visible irises. However, she was entirely under Hämsterviel's possession in her appearance. Since other experiments under Hämsterviel's possession in the anime tend to have their eyes diluted to show irises and/or sclera, it's unknown whether or not Witch's own irises being visible is a result of her possession or if it's a natural part of her appearance. *Witch, Phantasmo, and Glitch are all capable of possession, albeit in different capacities: Witch can possess living beings, Phantasmo can possess any inanimate object, and Glitch possesses technology. *Witch's pod color is green. *According to Jumba, Witch is the only experiment that can perform magic (witchcraft). Gallery ScreenCapture-19-09-19-18h34m10s987.jpg|Witch's experiment pod Witchtrue.png screenCapture 19.02.13 0-19-37.jpg|試作品610号ウィッチ translates to Prototype No.610 Witch screenCapture 19.02.13 0-22-45.jpg Witchclass.png|Witch's powers of spontaneous generation Witchgirlbroom.png Witch2.png Witch3.png Witch4.png Witch5.png Witchtrans.png Witchwings.png Witchout.png|Witch being forced out of her victim screenCapture 19.02.13 0-20-20.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 0-22-13.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 0-21-49.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Females Category:Flying experiments Category:Stitch! Experiments Category:Transmutated Experiments